Hidden
by docsangel
Summary: When Rory is beaten and raped, she turns to an old friend who helps hide her until the guy can be dealt with. But what happens when a simple favor from another club turns into a bond that is unbreakable?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You stupid fucking whore." Jake yells as he kicks me in the ribs one more time. Getting in my face he says "I tell you to do something you fucking do it. Do you hear me whore?" he asks. "Yes sir." I rasp out, trying to catch my breath. "Get on your fucking knees." he tells me as he grabs my hair and makes me get up. I get on my knees like he told me to and he starts undoing his pants. "You bite me and I'll blow your fucking brains out." he seethes. He shoves his hard member into my mouth and thrusts in and out forcefully until he finds his release in my mouth. "Swallow it bitch." he tells me and I do what I'm told so I don't get beat again. Slinging me by my hair onto the floor, he kicks me one more time before saying "I'll be back. You better still be right there when I get back." he tells me before walking out of the room. I hear him leave and hear his car pull out of the driveway and I wait a few minutes before I move. I can't do this anymore. He's going to kill me. Crawling the best I can over to my bag, I pull out the burner that I have hid in there and call the only number that's programmed in. I only use this phone in emergencies. I think this qualifies.

I hear the line ring once, then twice before I hear "Rory?" I rasp out. "Marcus." before I start coughing again. "Where are you?" he asks. I rasp out the address and he says "We're on our way." before ending the call. It's not long before I hear the sound of bikes pulling up and the door gets busted in. "Shit. Bebita." Marcus says. "Chico, go to the bedroom and grab all her things and get them in the van. We gotta get her out of here." he says and Chico and Jango do what Marcus asks. Marcus looks at me and asks "Can you hang on to me to ride?" I shake my head no and he says "Shit. I'm going to carry you to the van Mija. Just hold on." he tells me and when he picks me up, I wince. "I'm sorry Novio. I gotta move you." he tells me and I rasp "Let's go." He carries me to the van and Ronaldo walks up and says "I got the doc on standby at the clubhouse." Marcus looks at him and says "Good." A few minutes later, Chico and Jango walk out with two duffle bags of my things. "My safe." I say. "Where is it Bebita?" Chico asks. "Top of the hall closet. Back right." I tell him and he nods before running back inside and getting it. "I'll be right behind you." Marcus tells me and I nod. "Thank you Marcus." He kisses my forehead and says "You're familia Bebita." before closing the passenger door and following the van back to the clubhouse.

Walking up to the passenger door, Marcus helps me out and carries me inside. Carrying me one of the dorm rooms, I hear Marcus' Old Lady Dia ask "What happened to her?" Marcus looks at her and says "I don't know. She called, I showed up." She walks over to me and says "Mija. What happened?" I don't look her in the eye but say "My boyfriend, Jake. He's been beating me and raping me." I tell her. "That piece of shit cono perra did this to you?" Marcus asks. "Yeah." I say softly. "The doc here is going to check you out and patch you up." Marcus tells me and I nod. "Dia will stay with you." he tells me and she takes a seat beside me and holds my hand. "Where's Tessa?" I ask because I don't want her to see me like this. "She's with the sitter. They are out for the day. She won't see you like this." she tells me, reading my mind. The doctor comes in and she says "I'm going to check out your ribs and face first. Then I'll do an exam. We'll give you the morning after pill just in case." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her before she starts checking me out and patching me up.

Out in the main room, Marcus calls Templo. They all walk into Templo and take their seats. "Please tell me we're going after this fucker?" Chico asks. "We are but we have to be careful about this because his dad is a big time judge." Marcus says. "We gotta hide her until then Pres." Jango says. "Yeah, we do. But it's going to be hard for her to blend in with us." Marcus says. "What about Samcro? We're good with them. I'm sure we explain the situation, they will help." Mateo says. Marcus looks at him and says "Yeah. Maybe. Get Chibs on the line and see if we can schedule a meet." Marcus says before slamming the gavel.

Marcus walks into the dorm he's letting me use and asks "How are you feeling Mija?" as he takes a seat on the side of the bed. Taking my hand, I look at it and say "I don't know. I can't believe I let it get this bad." I say and start to cry again. "Bebita, you didn't let shit happen. This is on him. All on him but we're going to fix it." he tells me. "Marcus…" I start but he stops me. "I know we have to be careful about this and we will. But first we have to find somewhere for you to hide and novio you're a little too pale to blend in with us. But we have some friends we think might help us out and help us take him out with no blowback. We have to go meet them though. You're going to need to come with us." he tells me. "Marcus…" I start again and he cuts me off. "You trust me?" he asks. "With my life." I tell him. "Then I need you to come with me." he says and I nod.

Marcus walks back out to the main room and Jango walks over and says "We're set up for a meet in thirty. Normal spot." Marcus nods and says "Help Rory to the van. Bring her things." Dia helps me out to the van and when she helps me into the passenger seat, she says "You call me if you need me." I nod and say "Burner only." and she nods. "Good girl." she says before kissing my forehead. "Te amo." she whispers. "Te amo." I whisper back before she closes the door and we are on our way. Pulling up to the meeting spot, Marcus gets off his bike and walks up to Chibs, SAMCRO President. "Alvarez, what can we do for you Lad?" Chibs asks. "I need a favor. A personal one." Marcus says. "What do you need help with?" Chibs asks and Marcus replies. "Her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jango helps me out of the van and I see all the guys eyes go wide when they see me beat all to hell. "Who did this to her?" Tig asks. "Her piece of shit boyfriend." Marcus says and I add "Ex." Chibs looks at Marcus and asks "What exactly are you needing?" Marcus looks at me and then Chibs and says "Her ex, his old man is some big shot judge so we might need some help going after him but have to be careful to make sure of no blowback. But until then, I need her hidden. I need her protected." he tells them. "Let me talk to my guys real fast." Chibs says and Marcus nods. He looks at me and asks "How you holding up Bebita?" I nod that I'm okay for now.

Over to the side, SAMCRO talk. "We can't just let her keep getting hurt man. We gotta do something." Tig says. "Agreed but she's going to need a lot of protection." Quinn says. "I'll claim her." Happy says and they all look at him shocked. "Look, I'm done being alone. Whores don't do anything for me anymore. She needs protection. It's a win win." he tells them and they nod. "All in favor of Happy claiming and helping Marcus take this piece of shite down?" They all hold up their hands in vote. "Let's get your Old Lady Hap." Chibs says.

They walk back over to Marcus who's standing beside me and says "Here's what we came up with. If he has the connections that you say he has, she needs to be closely protected. In order to do that, Happy is wanting to claim her as his Old Lady. That way, all charters will protect her and we can call on them if needed." Chibs explains. Marcus looks at me and asks "You good with that?" I look at him and ask "Which one's Happy?" Happy looks up and says "Me." I look at Marcus and say "If you trust them, I'm good with it." I tell him. "Her things are in the van. She can't ride." Marcus says. Happy walks over and asks "How bad?" I look at him and say "Three cracked, the rest bruised." I feel him put his arm around my waist and his hand rests on my hip and he asks "You gonna follow us to the clubhouse?" Marcus nods his head yes. "I'll send just the van. He'll drop off and head back." Marcus says. "Okay." Happy says. I hug Marcus and say "Te amo." He hugs me back gently and says "Te amo little one." before he heads to his bike and heads back to the clubhouse.

Happy helps me back in the van and when he goes to close the door, I say "Thank you for this." He nods and closes the door. Jango looks at me and says "He's not much of a talker but he's loyal and he's a stand up dude." I nod and say "Good to know." We drive for a bit and then we pull up to a building that says Teller Morrow Automotive. Happy gets off his bike and a couple of prospects come out and start grabbing my bags. "Take those to my room." Happy says. "My safe too." I tell them and they do as we ask. Happy helps me out of the van and asks "You okay to walk inside?" I nod and say "I think so." I walk slowly and he walks beside me, not leaving my side. Once inside, Chibs says "Let's go into Chapel." They all head into the Chapel and Happy says "Come on." I nod and he helps me inside and helps me to a chair sitting beside the one he takes.

"Tell us what happened Lass." Chibs says. "I've been seeing Jake for about six months. Two months in, he started hitting me and it's gotten worse from there. He beats me and rapes me almost daily. This time, he threw me down on the floor and started punching me. Then started kicking me. When he was done, he made me get on my knees and service him. That's pretty much how it's been for the last few months." I tell them. "Shit sweetheart. How have you survived it?" Tig asks. "Kept my head low and tried not to piss him off." I tell them. I feel Happy reach over and take my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "He won't do it again." he says. I look at him and say "Thank you." I look up when I hear another voice. "How do you know Alvarez?" Quinn asks. "You all know his little girl Tessa?" I ask and they all nod. "When she was about six months old, she was diagnosed with Leukemia and needed a bone marrow transplant. I was on the living donor list and I got a phone call telling me that I was the match to a six month old little girl and asked if I would donate. I didn't hesitate. We did the surgery and she's a happy and healthy six year old." I tell them and they all smile. "So, he said you're familia…" Montez starts and I finish "Because my marrow saved his little girl. And I'd do it all over again if she needed it." I tell them and they all smile. "Well, you're family here now too. But there are a few things you need to know. I know you know that you don't say anything about what you see or hear but you need to know that since you're an Old Lady, you'll get Happy's crow tattoo and that will make sure that no matter what, all charters will protect you." he tells me. "Okay. When are you wanting to get it done?" I ask. "We'll give you a few days to heal a little and then I can do it for you." Happy tells me. "Okay." I tell him. "There are girls here that are croweaters. Don't let them push you around. You defend your spot as his Old Lady. I don't care if you have to bounce one off the floor, you do it. We will back you up. You'll meet Quinn's Old Lady Lyla and Tig's Old Lady Venus here shortly." Chibs tells me and I nod my head. "Let's let you get settled in." Chibs says before slamming the gavel.

I go to stand and Happy helps me. He helps me walk out to the main room and down a hall towards what he said are the dorms. I get halfway down the hall and have to stop. "Need me to carry you?" he asks. I just nod my head. He picks me up gently and carries me to the dorm. Once inside, he puts me down on the bed and sits next to me. "Are you okay with all of this?" he asks me. "If it keeps him from getting to me then yes." I say. I look at him and ask "Are you okay with this? I know you all voted on it but..." I start. "We voted on it after I volunteered." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Look, I'm done being alone. I need someone by my side. I need someone that understands the club and doesn't judge me." he tells me. Looking over at me he says "If you're close to the Mayans, then you know about how the club works and I don't think you'd judge me." he tells me. "I wouldn't. Happy, you're helping me. Literally saving my life. If he finds me, he's going to kill me." I tell him. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine and says "You're mine now Rory. I won't let him touch you." he says. I look down at our hands and he raises our hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles. Looking over at me he asks "Are you hungry?" I shake my head no and say "I'm tired though." I tell him. He stands up and brings one of my bags over for me to get some clothes to sleep in. "You want me to get one of the girls to come help you shower?" he asks. "Please." I say. "I'll get Lyla and when you're done, we'll lay down together." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He goes to walk away and I grab his hand. Standing up slowly, he helps me. I reach up and touch his face before pulling his face closer to mine. I kiss his lips softly and whisper "Thank you." He nods before walking out the door to get Lyla to help me get a shower.

Once I get showered, Lyla helps me get dressed and helps me to the bed. "Are you okay with Happy being in here with you?" she asks. "Yeah. Something about him tells me he won't hurt me." I tell her. "He won't but sweetheart, he's been alone for a long time. You two take care of each other." she tells me and I nod. Happy walks back in and asks "You feel better?" I nod and say "A lot. Thank you." He nods. I move over in the bed and he strips down to his boxers and asks "This okay?" I nod and say "Yeah." I lay with my back to him and he leans closer and asks "Can I hold you?" I nod my head yes and when he wraps his arms around me, I snuggle back into him. It's the first time in a long time that I've been held like this and the tears finally start to fall. "I got you little girl. He won't get to you again. I got you." he says before I turn to face him and sob into his chest. This man that doesn't even know me, is being better to me than the man that said he loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I must have dozed off because I wake up and it's morning and I am still snuggled into Happy's chest. I just lay there and enjoy having someone hold me. I feel him tighten his hold just a little and I open my eyes and look up at him. He kisses my lips softly and says "Morning." I whisper "Morning." before I lay my head back against his chest. "You're warm." I say and he laughs. "You cold babe?" he ask through his laughing. "I was." I tell him softly. I start to pull away and he stops me. "I like this." he tells me. I relax a little and say "I do too." We lay there just enjoying being together and I ask "What's going to happen?" I hear him sigh and he says "We're going to get more intel on your ex and then get a plan together. Don't know details just yet." he tells me. "What about us? I know what that crow tattoo means. That's permanent. You sure you want that with me?" I ask knowing that he doesn't know me. "Yeah. Look, I've been alone for a long time. I want what I've seen my brothers have over the years. I want someone to be with. I want this. Laying in bed in the morning, knowing that I have someone that is just my person." he tells me. "What about after you guys handle Jake?" I ask. "I'm in this. After it's done, if you want to stay, you stay and we build a life together. If you don't, I'll cover up the crow and you can move on with your life. But, I hope you stay." he tells me. "How about this? We take everything a day at a time. I'm in this too Happy. I want to build a life, have a family. But we take it a day at a time. No expectations. Just let it happen as it happens." I tell him. He tilts my head up to look at him and kisses me softly and whispers "I'm good with that." I lean up and kiss him again and he deepens the kiss just a little, massaging my tongue with his as he rubs little circles on my hip before pulling me closer to him. When we separate, he puts his forehead to mine and says "I could get used to that." I laugh and say "Me too."

We get up and he helps me get dressed before we head into the main room. He helps me to a table and one of the croweaters walks over and starts trying to rub up on Happy. "I ain't interested. Now, go get my Old Lady a plate and some coffee." he tells her and she pouts but does what she's told. "You didn't have to be so mean." I tell him. He leans over and says "She needs to learn not to touch what don't belong to her." I look at him and ask "Do you belong to me Happy?" He nods and kisses me softly. "I belong to you just like you belong to me. That's how this works." he tells me. The croweater walks over and brings a coffee for me and one for him and places plates in front of both of us. "Thanks." I say and look at Happy and he nods at her.

After we eat, Chibs walks up and says "Marcus called to check in. Said he has some intel he wants to share. We meet at noon. Until then, spend some time with your Old Lady." he tells Happy and we both just nod. "You want to get some fresh air?" Happy asks. "Yeah. That sounds good." I tell him. I go to stand and he helps me. I walk outside and he is there right beside me. We get to the picnic table and I sit on one of the benches and he sits beside me. He reaches for my hand and laces his fingers with mine and I lay my head on his shoulder. "Tell me more about you." he says. "I moved here from Georgia about ten years ago. Before I met Jake I worked as an office manager for a construction company." I tell him. "What company?" he asks. "Oswald Construction." I tell him and he smirks. "What?" I ask. "Oswald is a good friend of the club." he tells me. "Small world." I tell him. "What made you quit working for him?" he asks. "Jake. He didn't want me working. He wanted me at home and kept telling me that the only good place for a woman is on her knees with a dick in her mouth. I'd not left the house in nearly five months when Marcus saved me." I tell him. "Shit. You know, being with me, you don't have to work if you don't want to. I'll take care of you." he tells me. "We'll work that out when the time comes. But Happy, I don't like to fight. If something is going on I would rather sit down and talk about it. It takes a lot to get me to the point of fighting and I don't go off half cocked. I don't do high school drama bull shit." I tell him. "Me either babe. But, you need to know, I'm not a good man. The things I do for the club…" he starts and I cut him off. "Doesn't make you a bad man. Makes you a loyal man. There's a difference." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "Shit. You're making this too easy." he tells me laughing. "What?" I ask. "You understanding shit like this. Not judging me. You are exactly what I need." he tells me before kissing the top of my head.

After talking for a while, we walk back inside, and over to one of the couches. "You want something to drink?" he asks. "Another cup of coffee would be great. Thanks." I say and he gets up to get it. He walks to the bar, where the coffee maker is and I see the same croweater from before walking up to him. "I told you I'm not interested. She's my Old Lady. That means I'm off limits. Understood?" he asks and she pouts again and walks away. He walks back over to me and hands me my coffee. "Happy, we haven't even slept together. If you need…" I start and this time he cuts me off. "I don't need that shit. It will happen when you're ready. Until then, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy babe." he says. "Big boy? That's encouraging." I say trying to joke and he buries his face in my neck and whispers "You got no idea babe." and I feel myself shudder. He looks up at me and kisses me softly and I cup his face and say "Thank you." He nods before kissing me one more time. We sit together while I drink my coffee and Venus walks in. "You met Lyla. Babe, this is Venus. She's Tig's Old Lady. Venus, this is my Old Lady, Rory." he says and she holds out her hand. "Good to meet you little one. Let's head to your dorm and talk." she tells me and Happy helps me up and Venus helps me to the dorm.

Once inside, she sits me down on the bed and takes a seat beside me. "I'm the mother hen around here. You need anything you let me know and I'll take care of it." she tells me. "Thank you Venus. I appreciate everything you guys are doing for me. It means a lot that you all are helping me like this when you don't even know me." I tell her. "Well, you're family now sweetheart and we take care of family. But I did notice you and that hunk of man of yours seem to be hitting it off pretty well." she tells me. "We are actually. He's been amazing so far. Better than my ex ever was. Something about him is comfortable." I tell her. "That's good baby." she tells me. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Ask me anything." I look at my hands and start. "My ex would beat me and rape me. You would think that I would be scared to be affectionate or even think about sex again after that but with Happy, everything seems so natural. I'd like to try to have sex with Happy but I'm scared that I'll start freaking out half way through and then he's left to his own devices. That he'll turn to them when he sees I can't give that to him." I tell her. "Honey, let me tell you something I've learned about Happy. He's an understanding man. He's a patient man. He might be stone cold when he needs to be but he's still a man. He still has that soft side. Just tell him what's going on through your head and go from there." she tells me. "Yeah. I guess you're right." I tell her. We talk a little more and I decide that I'll talk to Happy tonight when we go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Venus and I head back to the main room and I hear Chibs say "Time to go boys." Happy walks over to me and kisses me softly and says "We'll be back. Stay inside until I get back." he tells me. "Okay baby. Let Marcus know I'm okay?" I ask and he nods. Kissing me one more time, he heads out the door with the rest of the club. They pull up and see Marcus and his crew sitting on their bikes. They all dismount and meet in the middle. They greet each other and before Marcus can ask, Happy looks at him and nods and Marcus nods back knowing that he's saying that I am okay. "What did you find out?" Chibs asks. "Her ex, he's looking for her. We've got people watching him and looks like he's got his friends helping him look. We've had someone looking into him a little more and looks like his old man, cut him off. That's why he wants Rory. Her inheritance. She has money put away that she doesn't get until she gets married. He wants that money." Marcus says. "Shit." Happy says. "That's not all. Intel says that he's planning on marrying her and then killing her and keeping the money for himself." Chico says. "I'll fucking kill him." Happy seethes. "We can take him out without blowback. His old man has disowned him." Marcus says. "So what do we do?" Quinn asks. "We'll get him to the warehouse. I'll call when we have him." Marcus says. "This one's mine." Happy says and Marcus looks at him. After a couple of seconds, Marcus nods and Happy nods back.

They head back to the clubhouse and into church. "Babe, you too." Happy tells me. I look at him confused but he helps me into the chapel. Happy helps me to the chair he sits in and pulls me into his lap. "We want to fill you in on what's going on." Chibs says and nods to Happy. I look at Happy and he says "Your ex found out about your inheritance. Was planning to make you marry him and then killing you and keeping the money for himself." Happy tells me and my eyes go wide. "But what about his dad?" I ask. "Looks like his old man cut him off and disowned him." Chibs says. "Babe, Marcus is getting him to a warehouse and I told him this kill was mine." Happy tells me. "Okay." I say simply. "Tell us about this inheritance." Chibs says. "My parents died when I was eighteen. I'm twenty-seven now. They had an inheritance set up that I get when I get married. It's basically a wedding gift from my parents." I tell them. "It must be a good chunk of change if he's this hard up for it." Montez says. "It's just shy of three million right now." I tell them and they nod. "What happens after he's taken care of?" I ask. "That's up to you and Happy. But I think I speak for everyone when I say, you are welcome to stay here. You're family Lass." Chibs says. "Thank you." I tell them. They dismiss church and Happy helps me out of the chapel and I ask "Can we talk?" He nods and helps me to the dorm.

Walking into the dorm, he closes and locks the door before sitting on the side of the bed but I move to the desk chair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the inheritance. I didn't know that's what he was after." I tell Happy. "It's not a big deal. It's yours." Happy says. "I also wanted to talk to you about something else. Something I talked to Venus about." I tell him. "I'm listening." he tells me. I look down at my hands and say "I told Venus about Jake beating me and raping me. I told her that I thought that I would be scared to be affectionate or that even just the thought of sex would scare me but I...I would like to try with you. But I'm scared that I'll get halfway through and start to freak out and then you'll turn to the croweaters." I tell him. He moves to kneel in front of me. "If you want to try with me, we'll take it a step at a time until you're comfortable. But as far as me turning to the croweaters, don't worry about that shit. I don't need them and I don't want them. I want and need you. Okay baby?" he asks. I look into his eyes and he leans up and kisses me softly. "Thank you Happy." I say. We lay down on the bed together and wait on the phone call from Marcus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laying there with Happy, neither of us say anything. He just holds me close. I look up at him and he kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. Kissing down my neck, he doesn't push father but he does keep kissing me. When we come up for air, he puts his forehead to mine and says "After this is done, I would really like you to stay." he tells me. "I'd like that too if you're sure." I tell him. "I'm sure baby. Shit just seems easy with you." he tells me. "I agree. I don't think I've ever been this comfortable with anyone before." I tell him and he smiles softly. I caress his cheek and he leans into my touch. I run my hand down his chest and up under the hem of his shirt and run my fingertips softly over his stomach and feel his muscles ripple. He kisses me softly before we hear a knock on the door. "Leaving in five brother." Tig says. "On my way." Happy says. We get up and before we walk out of the room, I grab his hand to stop him. He looks at me concerned and I say "Thank you." He kisses me softly and says "Thank me by staying." and I nod.

We walk out to the main room and to the bar. "I don't want you outside or out of Venus' sight until I get back." he tells me softly. "I promise baby. Just be careful." I tell him. "I will." he says and looks at me for a minute before kissing me softly and heading out with the guys. Venus helps me over to one of the couches. Sitting down, she asks "How are you little one?" I look at her and say "I'm okay I think. I took your advice and talked to Happy. He said I didn't have anything to worry about that we would get there and that I didn't have to worry about him going to someone else." I tell her. "That's good baby girl. Now, where are you on what happens next?" she asks. "I'm staying. He took me in and is protecting me when he doesn't even know me. I at least owe him that. All he's asking is for us to see where it goes." I tell her. "That's good baby. He's a good man." she tells me. "I know. And hot as hell. Have you seen him without a shirt? Holy shit." I say and we both start laughing.

At the warehouse, the guys get off of their bikes and Marcus walks up. "He's tied up inside. All yours. But I think we'll sit back and watch. That's my kid." Marcus says and Happy nods. "You'll get yours in." Happy tells him as he pats his shoulder. He reaches into his saddle bag and grabs his bag of tricks. He carries it inside and doesn't say a word. He just starts rolling out his tools and you see Jake's eyes go wide. "Getting scared Puta?" Marcus asks Jake and he looks at him and Chico takes the gag out of his mouth. "I don't know who you are but I'll give you whatever you want just please don't hurt me." Jake begs. "That's funny. You begging us not to hurt you but you see, only thing we want from you is to make you suffer." Marcus says. "Why are you doing this?" Jake asks, scared. "Does the name Rory mean anything to you?" Marcus asks. "That's my girlfriend. How do you know her?" He asks. "She's my kid. I'm the one that busted your front door in and took her. You beat the shit out of her and think we are just going to let you walk. Not happening pendejo." Marcus says before stepping back. Happy steps closer to him. "Rory is with me now and you're going to pay for everything you ever did to my Old Lady." Happy seethes just inches from Jake's face and you see him visibly stiffen. Happy spends the next hour, torturing Jake before Marcus puts the final bullet in his head.

Happy and the guys walk back into the clubhouse and Happy walks over to me and just nods and I know that means he's dead. I wrap my arms around Happy's torso and lay my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head before taking my hand and leading me to the dorm. Once inside the dorm, he pulls me into the bathroom and he starts the shower. He starts to undress and steps into the shower. I take a deep breath and do the same. As I step in, he has his back to me, letting me take the lead. I place my hands on his sides and start to place soft kisses to his back. I turn him around to face me and he looks down at me before I lean up and kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss and I pull him back with me until my back is against the shower wall. He has one hand against the wall and the other is on the back of my neck as we lose ourselves in the kiss and I have never felt this calm. I run my hand down his chest and stomach to his hard member and wrap my hand around him. I start to slowly stroke up and down his shaft and he breaks the kiss and puts his forehead to mine. "This okay?" I ask. "Yeah babe. Fuck that feels good." he rasps. Reaching one hand down, he slides it between my legs to feel my already wet folds. His thumb rubbing circles on my clit while he inserts one finger and then another and slowly thrusts in and out of me, causing me to moan. He kisses me again while we slowly continue our gentle assault on one another and I find my release on his fingers as he finds his with me. Putting his forehead to mine he asks "Are you okay?" I look into his eyes and say "I have never been better." We finish cleaning off before getting out of the shower, not bothering to get dressed and climb into bed. I lay my head on his chest and he holds my hand over his heart and I look up at him and say "I'm yours." He kisses me one more time before we fall asleep knowing tomorrow is a new day for both of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Happy and I feel his morning wood against me. I gently start to grind against him and feel him start to stir and grind back. I feel his lips on my shoulder and work his way up to my neck. I turn in his arms and face him and he looks into my eyes. Never breaking eye contact and never saying a word, I reach down between us and wrap my hand around his hard member. He closes his eyes and I feel him start to slowly thrust in and out of my hand. I start kissing his neck and kiss my way up to his lips. He kisses me back and when we separate, I whisper "Love me Happy." He looks into my eyes and sees no hesitation. Turning me over to my back, he hovers over me. "Anytime you need to stop, tell me. I don't care if I get off or not." he tells me. "Okay baby." I tell him. He kisses me deeply before he moves between my legs and I feel him at my entrance. Breaking the kiss, I whisper "I need you Happy." He enters me slowly and I hear him growl. "You're so fucking tight baby." he rasps. "Don't stop Happy. Please. God that feels so good." I moan. He slowly makes loves to me as he kisses my lips, my neck and my shoulder before I find my release and he finds his right behind me with his face buried into my neck. After a couple of seconds, he puts his forehead to mine and whispers "Are you okay?" I kiss his lips and say "I'm perfect baby. So perfect." He looks at me and caresses my face before he says "You're mine baby." I smile and say "All yours Happy."

After we lay together, just being together, we get up and get dressed for the day. Walking out to the main room, we take seats at the bar and the prospect puts coffee in front of both of us. We're sitting there a few minutes and my burner rings. I look at it and then Happy and say "It's Dia. I'm going to take it outside." I tell him. "Okay." he says before kissing me softly. I answer the call as I walk out the door and to the picnic table. Sitting on top, I say "Hola Mami." After a second she asks "How are you holding up Mija?" I smile softly and say "I'm good Mami. Really good." I tell her. "Happy being good to you?" she asks and I walk over to the boxing ring where I can speak in private. "He is. He's been really supportive and patient with me." I tell her. "You'll get there Novio." she tells me. "I already did." I tell her. "Really? Well, tell me about it." she tells me. "Last night, he came in and lead me into the bathroom and he let me take the lead. I stepped into the shower with him and kissed while we took care of each other. Then this morning I slept with him. It was perfect Dia. He said he wanted me to stay here and be with him." I tell her. "Are you thinking about it?" she ask. "I told him I wasn't going anywhere. Things just feel easy with him. I feel comfortable and safe with him." I tell her. "That's what matters. I'm happy for you Bebita." she tells me and Happy walks over slowly. I hold out my hand to show him it's okay to come over and he takes my hand and pulls me into his arms while I talk to Dia. "Where's your man right now?" she asks. "He's actually right here with his arms around me." I tell her. "I'm happy for you. Call me when you can and let me know you're okay." she tells me. "I will Mami. Te amo." I tell her. "Te amo Bebita." she tells me.

I put the phone away and wrap my arms around Happy's torso while he holds me close. My head is on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "This afternoon, we'll get your things moved into our house." he says. I look up at him and say "Okay." As we look at each other, he caresses my cheek and I can't help but lean into his touch. "Happy?" I ask. "Yeah little girl." he says. "I'm glad I'm here." He smiles and says "Me too baby. Me too." before kissing my lips softly before picking me up and sitting me on the picnic table, stepping between my knees and deepening the kiss. When we break the kiss he asks "Where have you been all my life?" I look up at him and whisper "Waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later, Happy and I head to his house...well, our house. After my things are unpacked, I head to the kitchen to cook. "What are you doing?" he asks. "I thought I'd make dinner." I tell him. "You cook?" he asks. "Yeah. Once upon a time, I wanted to be a chef." I say and he smiles. "You ever think about opening your own restaurant?" he asks. "Yeah. That was my dream actually but didn't pan out. I do still love to cook though. Before I met my ex, I would have friends over once a week for a huge dinner and I would do the cooking. I loved it." I tell him. "Our last President, his mom used to cook family dinners for us club members. Haven't done it since she died." He tells me. Not looking at him, I ask "What would you say to us...maybe...starting that tradition up again?" I ask. "That what you want?" he asks. "It would be nice." I say. He walks over and puts his arms around me while I am cooking and says "If that's what my Old Lady wants, that what my Old Lady gets." he says. I turn my face to kiss him and he says "You're perfect." I smile softly and say "So are you."

I get dinner made and plate our food. Meatloaf stuffed bell peppers, garlic bread and twice baked potatoes. Sitting down to eat, Happy looks at me after taking a couple of bites and says "Holy shit babe. This is amazing." he says. "Thanks." I say almost shyly. "When are you thinking about doing the dinner?" he asks. "I was thinking, maybe this Sunday?" I ask. "That's fine. I'll let everyone know but Lyla and Venus might want to come help." he tells me. "That's fine but just family. I don't want all of those croweaters in our home." I tell him. "That's fine babe. I get it." he tells me and I just smile.

That Sunday, I am in the kitchen with Lyla and Venus and we are making dinner. The guys are all sitting in the living room, talking, drinking and just hanging out. Once dinner is done, we call everyone to the table. I made most of the food and Lyla and Venus just helped with a few odds and ends. Sitting down to eat, Happy is at the head of the table on one end and Chibs at the other since he's the club President. I am sitting to the side of Happy and Althea is sitting to the side of Chibs. Happy gets everyone's attention and I stand and start talking. "First of all, I want to thank you all for being here. Second I want to thank you all for taking me in and making me family. You didn't have to. I am hoping to make this a weekly thing just for all of us to get together as a family to just get away from everything else going on and just be a family with good food, good conversation and love." I say and they all nod.

After my speech, we all start to eat and Tig speaks up. "Happy, brother, you better marry this girl. This shit is fucking amazing." I start laughing and see Happy looking at me with a smile on his face. We all talk and eat and the night goes off without a hitch and after we eat, the ladies and I head to the kitchen to clean up. After everything is done, everyone starts heading home and I head to the shower. Letting the water cascade over me, I feel Happy's arms wrap around me and pull me close. Kissing my neck and shoulder and then turning me around to face him. Kissing me deeply, he lifts me up and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out, slow and steady. "Harder Happy." I moan but he doesn't change his pace. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Still inside me, he puts his forehead to mine and I say "Talk to me Happy." Kissing me one more time, he looks into my eyes and says "I love you." I look at him shocked and nudge him to put me down. I get out of the shower and he follows me. "You don't mean that Happy." I say. "What makes you think I don't?" he asks. "You barely know me and…" I start and he cuts me off with a kiss. "I know enough to know I love you. I feel shit with you. All I fucking think about is you. My ma always told me that when I found the one I was meant for that I would know. That she'd be the one thing other than the club that I would die for and I would die for you. It's you. I love you so fucking much and we barely know each other." He tells me. I look at him and see he's looking at me and I see so much in his eyes. I walk over to him and pull him to me and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. "I love you too Happy." I say softly before his lips meet mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Happy and I spent the entire night making love before finally drifting off to sleep. I wake up and I am in bed alone. I get up and head into the kitchen for coffee and see him sitting on the back steps smoking. I pour two cups and head outside. Taking a seat next to him, I hand him a cup and he says "Thanks." before kissing me softly. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. I look out at the yard and he doesn't say anything else. We drink our coffee in silence. I see him look at me out of the corner of my eye and he says "I was thinking about something Tig said." he tells me. "Happy, you don't have to worry about that marriage shit. I'm happy with what we have." I tell him. "You don't want to marry me?" he asks. "That's not what I said. I just don't want you to feel pressured to ask me thinking that's what I want from you. I don't want any expectations. Just take shit a day at a time and if it happens, it happens if not, I'm good with that too." I tell him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close. Kissing the top of my head he says "I love you." I nod and say "I love you too."

After finishing our coffee, we head inside to get ready for him to go to the clubhouse. "You wanna ride with?" he asks. "I think I'll stay here and get some housework done." I tell him and he looks at me. "I'm good Happy. Just want to get the house cleaned up." I tell him and he nods. Kissing me goodbye, he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too. Be safe. Please." I say and he nods before walking out the door. I move to sit on the back steps again and just think for a while. I wouldn't mind getting married someday but I don't know if he really wants that.

At the clubhouse, Happy walks up and sees Venus and Lyla standing at the bar. "I need your help." he says to them. "What's up?" Lyla asks. "I need you to get Rory out of the house for a while." he tells them. "What's going on?" Venus asks. Happy reaches into his kutte and pulls out a small velvet bag and says "I bought this two days ago before Tig ever said anything." and shows them the simple but beautiful engagement ring. "When do you want her home?" Venus asks and Happy looks at them lost. "I'll take her out for a while. Venus…" Lyla starts and Venus says "I'll take care of everything else. Come on big boy. We got planning to do." she say and he follows Venus out.

Lyla and I are sitting out doing a little shopping and when we're done, she drops me off at our house. I get out and get my bags. Walking in the door, I saw Happy's bike in the driveway. I walk into the bedroom and drop my bags when I see there's rose petals all over the bed. He comes out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers and says "Come on." I walk towards him and see that the bathroom is softly lit with candles and there's soft music playing. "Happy?" I ask and he smiles. "Come on." he says and we start stripping down. He gets into the tub and I get in with him. I sit facing him with my legs wrapped around him and he caresses my face. "I love you Rory." he says. "I love you Happy. So much." I say and we continue to kiss until the water starts getting cold. Getting out of the tub, we move to the bed and he makes love to me all night long.

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Happy and he's holding me close. I turn in his arms and snuggle into him. I look at my hands that are on his chest and see a diamond ring on my left ring finger. "Happy." I whisper. He looks down at me and whispers "Marry me." I look up at him and before I can ask he says "I'm sure. Marry me Rory." I kiss his lips softly and whisper "Yes Happy." before crashing my lips with his and he hovers over me to make love to me to celebrate our engagement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After a round in the bed and one more in the shower, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, hand in hand, everyone smiles at us. Venus and Lyla walk over and say "Let us see it." I hold out my hand and they hug us to congratulate us. "What's going on?" Tig asks and sees my hand. "You son of a bitch. You did it." Tig says laughing as he pulls Happy in for a hug. "Bought the ring two days before your old ass said anything." Happy says and Tig pulls me into a hug and says "Congrats Doll." I smile and thank him. I look at Happy and say "I need to call Marcus and Dia." He nods and I walk outside and pull out my burner.

The phone rings once and I hear his voice. "Hola Mija. You okay?" he asks. "I'm great Papi. Just wanted to talk to you and Mami a minute." I tell him. "It's on speaker. What's going on?" Marcus asks. "Well, I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Happy." I tell him. "I take it things are going well?" Dia asks. "Well enough that I need Marcus to give me away when I say I do." I tell them and I hear Dia squeal. "Congrats Mija. Of course I will." Marcus says. "Thanks Papi. Seriously. My life has done nothing but get better since I met you guys." I tell him. "Well, I want to meet up for lunch next week so we can get these wedding plans going." Dia says. "Si Mami." I tell her laughing. I talk for a couple of more minutes and then I end the call and head inside and back to Happy's side. "You good?" he asks. "Yeah. I asked Marcus to give me aways. That's okay right?" I ask. "Why wouldn't it?" he asks me and I just smile and snuggle closer to him. "I'm meeting Dia next week for lunch to start planning it. I just want something small." I tell him. "That's fine babe. Whatever you want. Just, no suits okay." He says. "I wouldn't do that to you." I tell him and he kisses me softly and says "That's why I love you." I laugh and say "And here I thought it was because you love my pussy." I whisper in his ear. "Oh that's part of it too." he tells me and we both laugh.

That evening, we are sitting at home, eating dinner and I see Happy looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "You watching me eat?" I ask. "Just thinking." he says. "About what?" I ask. "You want kids?" he asks. "Do you?" I ask. "Yeah. I do." he tells me. "Good." I tell him. "You want them?" he asks. I don't say anything but walk over to my bag and pull out the ultrasound picture and hand it to him. "Really?" he asks and he smiles wide. "Six weeks." I tell him. "Holy shit." he tells me. Pulling me into his lap, he kisses me deeply and his hand goes right to my stomach. When we separate, he asks "You told your parents yet?" he asks and I smile at the fact he called them that. "Not yet. Wanted to tell you first. Figured I would tell Dia when I meet her for lunch." I tell him. "You want to get married before the kid gets here?" he asks. "I would like to. Was thinking maybe get married in a couple of months since it's just a small wedding." I tell him. "If that's what you want baby. That's what we'll do. Two months from today." he tells me. "Two months from today." I tell him knowing we just set our wedding date.

That night, we got to bed and he moves down to my stomach and starts talking to the baby. "You don't know how happy I am to know you exist. I may not be the best dad but I promise I'm gonna try. My dad wasn't there so I want to make sure you know I will always be here for you. Me and your mom will always have your back kid. Love you kid." he says before kissing my stomach and I can't help but smile at how amazing this man is to me...and our child, already.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***The Wedding Day***

Standing at the makeshift altar on the Indian Reservation, I am standing in a tent with Dia and Marcus. "Take a deep breath Mija. You got this." Dia tells me. "Having second thoughts? Still not too late to run." Marcus tells me and I start laughing. "No second thoughts. Just nervous." I tell them. Marcus gets in front of me and says "You got nothing to be nervous about Mija. That man loves you and your pequeno. Now, are you ready to get married?" he asks. "You ready to give me away?" I ask. "Never Sweetheart." he tells me.

Thirty minutes later, we are pronounced husband and wife and Happy kisses me with his hand on my stomach. We hadn't told anyone that we were pregnant yet other than Marcus and Dia. "The happy couple would like to make an announcement." the preacher man says. They all look at us and Happy says "Thanks for being here guys. It's good to have our family close. It's times like this that makes me realize what family really is. I know we're missing some people but they are here in spirit but one is here with us that we need to make known." he says and they all start looking around and look confused. It's my turn to speak. "We're pregnant." I tell them and they all look at us smiling and start pulling us into hugs and congratulating us. "So I get your booze." Tig says. "Have at it Tigger." I say and we all start laughing.

After the wedding, Happy and I go home and he carries me over the threshold. Carrying me to the bed, he lays me down gently and hovers over me. "I love you Mrs Lowman." he says. "I love you too Mr Lowman. Now, claim your wife." I whisper and we start shedding clothes in between kisses and he enters me slowly. He spends the rest of the night making love to me nice and slow and it feels amazing.

Waking up the next morning, we head to the clubhouse, me in my car and him on his bike. Getting out of the car, Happy walks over to me and intertwines our fingers. Walking into the clubhouse, everyone greets us and as we head to the bar. Happy gets a beer and I get a water. "Church brother." Tig says and Happy kisses me softly and heads to the chapel. Once the guys are inside, one of the croweaters walks over and says "You seriously think he's going to stay with you? You're a fucking charity case." she tells me. "Whatever. I'm the one he married and I'm the one that's carrying his child." I tell her. "Not for long." she says and punches me in the stomach. I double over and the Prospect heads to get the guys while Venus makes sure I'm good. Ima is standing there and as Lanie goes to run, Lyla stops her. "Oh no you don't." Ima helps Lyla hold on to Lanie and the guys come running out. "What happened?" Happy asks. "Lanie punched her in the stomach. Said she won't be pregnant long." Venus says and Happy storms over to Lanie and pins her to the wall by her throat. "You tried to kill my kid?" he asks. Before she could speak, Tig says "We'll get her to the cabin. Get your wife to the hospital." Happy nods and picks me up and carries me to my car.

We've been in the emergency room for about forty-five minutes when the nurse brings in the ultrasound machine. "We're going to see how the little one is doing." she tells me. She puts the wand on my stomach and moves it around. We hear a heartbeat and both release the breath we were holding. "Hmmm." she says. "Something wrong?" Happy asks and I start to tense. "Let me get the doctor in here." she says and leaves the room. "Happy…" I start. "Hey. Look at me. We heard the heartbeat. Just breathe baby." he tells me. The doctor comes in and listens. He hears one heartbeat and then we hear a second. "Sorry to worry you folks. But the nurse just wanted me to double check before she said anything to you. Looks like you're having twins." he tells us. "Excuse me?" I ask shocked. "Twins?" Happy asks. "Congratulations." he tells us and leaves the room after telling us that both babies are fine and that we are being released.

Walking out to the waiting room, we're both in shock and see both clubs standing there. Dia runs up to me. "Mija. What's wrong?" she asks concerned and Marcus right behind her. "Um, the baby is fine. Both of them." I tell her and everyone's eyes go wide. "Twins?" Marcus asks and I nod my head. I look at Happy and he smiles softly and says "I never did do anything half assed." he says and I start laughing. "You okay with this killer?" I ask. "Yeah babe. We got this." he tells me and it eases my nerves a little more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Happy and I get home and I sit down on the couch and I am still in a daze. "You okay babe?" he asks. I don't look at him. I just sit there a minute and he gives me a minute to get my thoughts together. "We're having twins Happy." I say softly. He kneels in front of me and says "How are you with that?" he asks. I look up at him and say "We're having two kids Happy." as the tears fall. "Are you not happy about it?" he asks. "What? I'm happy as hell. I just don't know how to process it. Happy, we're having twins." I say again and start laughing. "I know babe." he says laughing with me. Then, my mind processed it. "Holy shit. We gotta get two of everything." I tell him. I move to stand up and he lets me. I start to pace. "We need two cribs. Two high chairs. Two baby swings. Two carriers. A double stroller. Oh God, the diapers and clothes. Fuck. Happy, I need to get a job. Shit." I say and my mind goes into overdrive. Happy steps in front of me and stops me from pacing. "Babe, stop. Listen to me. You don't need to find a job. I make more than enough to take care of us and the club will help when we need it." he tells me. "Happy, I can get a job. I don't want to put all of this on you." I tell him. "No. If you want to do something from home, that's fine but I want you to enjoy being at home with the babies. Ain't that what most women want?" he asks. "I would love to stay home with them but Happy…" I start and he stops me with a kiss. "I got it. Don't stress. Ain't good for the kids." he tells me and I take a deep breath. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Completely." he tells me and I wrap my arms around him and he says "Let's start making a list of what we're gonna need. We can put them in the same room and make the one of the other rooms a playroom when they get bigger." he tells me. "Yeah. We can do that." I say and I get a pen and paper. We start making the list and I start to calm down.

That night, we are lying in bed and my back is to Happy's chest and his arm is around me, hand on my stomach. "I love you Happy." I say. "I love you too Rory. You and both our brats." he says and I can't help but laugh. I turn to face him and say "Thank you." He looks at me confused and I say "For talking me down from my freak out. I want a big family but Happy we're having twins. Two babies." I tell him. Kissing me softly and he says "And you're gonna be an amazing mom." I kiss him back and he hovers over me, deepening the kiss and he kisses down my neck and moves down to my stomach. "Hey little ones. You guys mean everything to me and your mom. We can't wait to meet you but you guys gotta stay in there until you're ready. But be easy on your mom. You guys got lucky. You guys got the best mom. She puts up with my ass so I know she's gonna be the best mom for you two. We love you brats." he says before kissing my stomach over and over. Happy looks up at me and sees tears in my eyes. He looks at me concerned and I say "I'm okay. Just hormones." He moves back up beside me and pulls me into his arms and I start to sniff him. "What are you doing?" he asks laughing. "I love your scent." I tell him and he laughs harder.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and head to the diner for breakfast. When we pull up, we see Marcus and Dia sitting at a booth. We take the booth with them and I look at Happy confused. "I called your parents to join us." he tells me and I kiss him softly. "How are you doing bebita?" Dia asks. "Honestly? Freaking the fuck out." I tell her laughing. "What are you freaking out about?" Marcus asks. "Papi, we're having twins. That's double everything. I was worried we wouldn't be able to afford it." I tell him. "You think we ain't helping? You two make a list of what you need and we'll help you get it." He tells me. "Papi…" I start and he stops me. "These are our grandbabies. We're helping you and anything else you need." Dia says. I look at Happy and he shakes Marcus' hand and says "It's not needed but is appreciated." and they leave it at that. After lunch, we head out to our cars and as soon as we leave, Happy says "Told you, we got this." I take his hand and squeeze it. "I love you Hap." I say. "I love you too." he tells me as his hand moves to my stomach, where our babies are.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the exam room waiting on the doctor to come in, I am on the exam table and Happy is standing in front of me with his hands on my stomach. He finally got to feel them kicking this morning when I was snuggled into his back and they started kicking him in the back. The doctor comes in and takes measurements and vitals and then says "Let's see how these little angels are doing." She moves the ultrasound over and puts the gel on my stomach before putting the wand on me. Moving the wand around, we hear one heartbeat, "Nice and strong." she says. Moving the wand again, we hear the other heartbeat. "Really good." she says before moving the wand more and we see one of the babies on the screen. "This is baby A. Let's see how you are little one." she says before moving the wand around again. She shows us the baby's legs, arms, spine and the the little face. "Oh my God Hap." I say and he kisses my temple. "Do you want to know the gender?" she asks and we both nod. Moving the wand a little more she says "Baby A is a boy." I look up at Happy and he's smiling wide. Moving the wand again, she finds Baby B. Showing us the same things on this baby, we smile wide when we see the baby's little face and I feel a tear fall. "Now let's see if we can tell the gender." she says before moving the wand one more time. "There we go. Baby B is a girl." she says. I look up at Happy and he says "At least we can tell them apart." he tells me and I can't help but laugh and so does the doctor. We get cleaned up and she gives us our pictures and we head to the clubhouse.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, before we get out of the car I say "I need to call Marcus and Dia first." He nods and sits with me while I call. The call is answered on the first ring. "Well?" she asks. "Hello Mami. How are you? Oh I'm great. Thanks for asking." I say laughing and Happy and Dia laugh with me. "Oh hush. Marcus is here and you're on speaker so the entire club can hear you. Tell me what I want to know." she tells me. "Fine. We're having one of each. Boy and Girl." I tell her and you can hear everyone cheering. "Take care of her Happy." Marcus says and Happy says "Always." before we say our goodbyes and head inside.

Walking inside, we see the guys sitting around and Venus walks up and asks "How are you sweetheart?" I smile and say "Good Venus. Really good." I tell her. Happy gets everyone's attention and says "Both kids are doing great and so is Mama. Getting one of each. Princess and outlaw." he says and they all cheer and I feel a tear fall. "You okay little girl?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Just hormones." I tell him and he pulls me closer. He whispers in my ear "I love you." I look up at him and kiss him softly. I love this man so much.

That evening, we are still at the clubhouse and I am sitting on one of the couches with Lyla and Venus and we are talking. "How are you feeling?" Lyla asks. "Better. I was worried about him taking on all the bills but the lawyer called this morning and everything was finally finalized on my inheritance." I tell them. "Good. What are you going to do with it all?" Venus asks. "We put half in a savings account for us and the other half we split between two college funds for the kids." I tell them and they just smile. I look over at Happy and he's just watching me, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Thirty-seven weeks***

Sitting at home, Dia is with me and Happy and Marcus are on call. Tessa is sitting in the floor coloring and I am rubbing my stomach. "You okay mija?" Dia asks. "I think so. These two are trying to tear me apart." I tell her. Tessa walks over and rubs my stomach and says "Be good for your mami." and they calm down. "You're going to make an amazing tia Tessa." I tell her and she smiles. I stand up and head to the bathroom but before I make it there, my water breaks. "Thank God." I say before calling for Dia. She walks in and sees my wet clothes. "My water broke." We get me changed and head to the car. "Can I call Papi?" Tessa asks and Dia hands Tessa her burner and she calls Marcus. "Papi, the babies are coming." she says. She listens to him a minute and says "See you there." before hanging up. "He's on his way to the hospital. Said he'd see us there." she says. She hands Dia back her phone and I pick mine up and call Happy. "Hey babe. You okay?" he asks. "Yeah just your kids trying to make a break for it." I tell him. "Really?" he asks excited. "Yeah babe. My water broke." I tell him. "I'm on my way." he tells me and I smile.

Seven hours later, we are sitting in our hospital room, holding both of our babies. "So what did you name them Lass?" Chibs asks. "Tiana Marie and Ryder James." I tell them and they all smile. "Where did you get the name Tiana?" Rat asks. "Tessa picked it." I tell him and they all smile. Rat looks at Tessa and says "You did good little bit." and we all laugh.

A few days later, we are sitting at home and have both babies in their swings. I am on the couch with Happy and we are snuggled up and just watching them. "Who knew I would go from being beaten to finding someone that loves me and having two beautiful babies?" I ask. "I know. All because you had to be hidden." he tells me and I can't help the smile that crosses my face.


End file.
